


Labels

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic mishap, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “I mean, it could be worse.”





	

Granny’s was wrecked, stools and tables were in disarray over the floor; the counter was cracked in two; booth seats oozed stuffing from tears and rips; a single unbroken plate spun in its rim before wobbling and clattering to a halt on shards of broken window. 

Rumple let the protective shield he’d thrown around him a Belle drop. The dust that had been thrown up settled on to their clothes and hair, causing Belle to sneeze. Rumple hand he a handkerchief and carefully picked his way over the destruction to a groaning pile of rubble.

“Henry? Henry!”

The lad pushed the broken table top of himself and sat up.

“Oh, hi Grandpa.”

Rumple’s face was a picture, his features halfway between anger and concern. He held out a hand and pulled Henry to his feet. Belle had made her way over to them and began brushing debris from Henry’s chest and was not to gentle about it.

“What possessed you to take a bottle from the shop without asking what it did?”

Henry grimaced under her rough handling, but didn’t try to shy away from it; after all he knew he’d messed up. He’d need Belle on his side once Granny saw the state of her dinner. He spluttered up some dust and began his defence.

“I wanted to make date night special for Violet. The jar said ‘Fairy Fireworks Indoor’ how was I supposed to know that meant dinner levelling explosives!?”

Belle eased up in her dusting off of Henry and glared at her husband. Rumple clenched his jaw and closed his eyes before turning to his irate wife with a smile and a shrug.

“I thought I’d got rid of all of that,” He turned away from Belle’s annoyance and jabbed a finger at his grandson, “How many times have I told you not to use anything from the shop without talking to me about it first?”

Henry looked contritely at the scuffed toes of his dress shoes, he really had put an effort into date night.

“You repeat it constantly. I just…I just thought y’know fairy…couldn’t be that bad.”

Belle gave a growling tut that made both men wince; they were in Big Trouble. Rumple prodded Henry in the shoulder.

“First thing tomorrow you are going to start helping me attach new warning labels to everything in the shop.”

“Yes Grandpa.”

Rumple glanced at his wristwatch, curling his lip in distaste at the layer of dust he had to wipe away to be able to see the time clearly.

“When is Violet due to arrive?”

“Eight o’clock.”

Rumple rolled his eyes and then shoved his cuffs back; a few dramatic hand gestures later and Granny’s was as good as new. Belle took her husband’s arm and raised an eyebrow at Henry.

“Keep out of trouble for the rest of the night. Please.”

They disappeared in a cloud of Rumple’s trademark smoke. Henry counted to five under his breath before looking around the immaculate dinner with a smile.

“That could have been worse.”

The disembodied voice of his Grandpa sounded from the thin air behind him.

“Don’t tempt Fate, laddie.”

Henry whipped round in time to see the shimmering form of Rumple vanishing from the mirrored wall. He straightened his tie, and decided to heed the advice.


End file.
